heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Summoner
Introduced in version 1.4., the Summoner class offers a new unique play style. They are able to summon skeletal minions and golems to fight along side your Heroes. Summoners can be found in the brown tent next to the first boss castle Details Summoners have the ability to add 3 additional friendly units to the battle(without the chance of double summning). Summoners are also able to "de-buff" or weaken enemies on the field. This can help turn challenging fights into much easier encounters. Role You can fill both the damage role, by providing 3 extra summons, or debuffer and debilitate your enemies. Races Available races : Human(s) Zombie Equipment Equipable Weapons: Staffs Equipable Armor: Robes, Hats, Shoes Equipable Accessories: All Skill Tree Tier 1 *Skeleton Mastery (Passive; Enhances Summon Skeleton) 5/5: *#+ 10% Skeleton HP *#+ 10% Skeleton Damage *#+ 20% Skeleton Defense *#Skeleton Damage resist +6 *#Skeleton has a stunning attack. *Summon Skeleton (Active) 1/1 - Summon a skeleton to fight for you for 20 seconds. The skeleton will get stronger as your level increases. *Enhanced Necromancy (Passive; Enhances Summon Skeleton) 5/5 - Increase the duration of your skeleton by 3 seconds. (3 seconds per rank.) Tier 2 *Untouchable (Passive; Enhances Summon Skeleton) 3/3 - Gain a 15% chance to avoid all damage (10% per rank.) *Dire Curse (Passive; Enhances Curse of Agony) 5/5 - Increase the effect of Curse of Agony by 3% (3% per rank.) *Curse of Agony (Active) 1/1 - Cast a curse on enemies in range, reducing their damage and defense by 5% for 15 seconds. Tier 3 *Ogre Mastery (Passive; Enhances Summoner Ogre) 5/5: *#+10% Ogre HP *#+10% Ogre Damage *#+20% Ogre Defense *#Ogre Damage resist +5 *#Ogre has the Rage skill *Summon Ogre (Active) 1/1 - Summon an ogre to fight for you for 20 seconds. The ogre will get stronger as your level increases. *Extended Curse (Passive; Enhances Curse of Agony) 5/5 - Increase the range of Curse of Agony by 5% (5% per rank.) Tier 4 *Blood Link (Passive) 5/5 - 10% of normal damage taken by the caster is transferred to summoned monster (10% per rank.) *Loyal Ogre (Passive; Enhances Summon Ogre) 5/5 - Increase the duration of your ogre by 3 seconds (3 seconds per rank.) Tier 5 *Unholy Sacrafice (Passive) 3/3 - Summoned monster will heal the caster for 15% of your total HP when they die (15% per rank.) *Summoning Mastery (Passive) 3/3 - Reduce the cooldown of summoning skills by 2 seconds (2 seconds per rank.) *Untouchable (Passive; Enhances Summon Ogre) 3/3 - Gain a 15% chance to avoid all damage (10% per rank.) Tier 6 *Double Summon (Passive) 3/3 - Gives a 6% chance to summon 2 monsters in 1 cast (6% per rank.) Tier 7 *Summon Golem (Active; Requires 3/3 in Summoning Mastery) 1/1 - Summon a mighty golem to fight for you for 35 seconds. *Withering Curse (Active) 1/1 - Curse all enemies in range with a chance to inflict one of the following random effects for 3 to 15 seconds: *#-10% Damage *#-10% Defense *#-10% Attack speed *#-10% max HP *#Stun *#Knockdown Tier 8 *Golem Mastery (Passive; Enhances Summon Golem) 5/5 *Staff Mastery (Passive) 4/4 - Deal 3 bonus damage when using staffs (% per rank.) Stats *Starting HP: 30 *HP gain per level: 6 *HP at level 31: 210 *HP at level 41: 270 *Base Defense: 4 Category:Heroes